1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image pickup device capable of controlling the shutter speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-3-175885 contains the description that “Normally in a video camera using a CCD, with the entrance of the light from an object into the CCD, the optical charge corresponding to the strength of the light at the particular portion is generated in a photodiode, which after being accumulated for one field period ( 1/60 second), is output as a signal in the next field through a vertical transfer CCD and a horizontal transfer CCD. Specifically, this is equivalent to triggering the shutter in 1/60 second. In the case where an image is picked up in a dark place, however, a sufficient signal level cannot be acquired by sending the video signal for each one field period, and therefore a video camera having mounted thereon what is called the slow shutter is provided in which the vertical transfer gate pulse stops being sent out for the period of several fields into a pulse of several field periods to increase the signal level”.